Global Cinkhua Wikia
Cinkhua Cinkhua Tuanbia Biadomhnak:-''' '''I. Thawhkehnak Kong A. Cinkhua Miphun Cu Chin Miphun Tengnge Kan Si Chin miphun chung ah, a tlangpi in hrinphun phun 6 kan um. Cu hna cu a tanglei hna hi an si. 1. Asho chin 2. Cho Chin 3. Khuami Chin 4. Laimi Chin 5. Lushei Chin 6. Zomi/kuki Chin Hi hrinphun phun 6 lak ah, kan nih Hakha, Thlantlang, Falam hi Laimi Chin kan si. Kan dihlak in kan thawhkehnak hrampi cu aa khat dih. Chin miphun tuanbia tial kan timhmi a si lo caah, kan thawhkehnak te lawng kan langhter lai i, kan mah Laimi Chin pawl nih atu kan umnak pengtlang pawl kan tlaknak tiang langhter kan i zuam lai. Chin miphun cu Tuluk ram 'Chinlung' in aa thokmi kan si. Chin miphun hrinsortu hna hi, mithawngtha an rak si caah BC 221 in 24 AD tiang Tuluk ram ah Chin pennak (Chin Dynasty) zong an rak ser. Sihmanhsehlaw Han miphun nih, A.D 24 ah an rak tei hna caah, Chin miphun cu Tibet ram ah an rak zam. Tibet ah saupi khua an sak hnu ah, A.D 350 hrawngah Tibet ram ah Buddhist biaknak a hung lut i, Buddhist biaknak a duhmi le a duh lomi karlak ah buainak nganpi a chuak. Cucaah Chin miphun cu Tibet ram in an zaam i, A.D 400 hrawngah Hukawng tlangfiang ah khua an rak sa. Caan sau nawn khua an sak hnu A.D 800 hrawng ah Chin miphun cu Chindwin nelrawn an rak phan. Chin miphun, Chindwin an phan hnu kum tlawmpal A.D 849 ah Kawlram cu Pagan uknak (pagan kingdom) nih an rak uk i A.D 1297 tiang. Hi lio caan siangpahrang hna cu Kawl tuanbia ah kan rak cawn tawnmi a tanglei pawl hi an si: 1. Anawrahta 2. Kyansittha 3. Alaungsithu 4. Narapatisithu 5. Narathihapate Pagan uknak a dongh kum tiang ahhin, an rolung phun ah Chin miphun kong hi tial a rak si rih. Hi Pagan uknak a dongh tiang ahhin, Chin miphun cu Kawlrawn ah daitein an rak um ko rih, tihi Kawl tuanbia in a fiangmi a si. Hi caan hrawng ahhin, Chinwin tiva hlum khuachia thinhunnak ruang ah voikhat cu, Chindwin tivapi lian ciammam kaw, Chin pupa hna khuasaknak a rak hrawh piak dih hna. Cucaah “Khatlei, Khalei” ah kan i thial lai, an ti i Kale nelrawn ah khin an rak i thial. “Kale” timi biafang hi “Khatlei/ Khale” in a rami a si, ti a si. Hi an i thial hi A.D 1380 hrawng ah si dawh, a si.(1)G Pagan uknak a dih tikah Sagaing, Pindaya, Invua, tiin uknak fa tete an hung chuak i A.D 1363 hrawng tiang khat le khat an i do hna. AD 1364 ah Shan pennak a hung dir i A.D 1555 tiang, uknak an tlaih. Hi Shan pennak hi kawl tuanbia ah Ava Dynasty tiah auh a si.Shan uknak tang ahhin, Chin miphun nih fakpi in hremnak an tuar. Cu Shan hremnak an celh lo ruang ah, khuasak a harnak tlangpar, atu kan Chin ram lei ahhin an rak zam. Cucaah Chin miphun Kale-kabaw nelrawn in Laitlang lei an rak kai hi A.D 1400 hnulei ah a si, tinak a si. An kai tik ah, an mah umnak zawn cio in an rak kai hna i, Chin miphun hoi dang lak ah, kan nih Laimi (Hakha, Thlantlang, Falam) hna hi Run tiva hrawn in an rak kai i Simpi khua ah kan rak phan.Simpi cu atu Tawkkhua timi zawn ah khin a rak si. Simpi Khua an rak phanh hi kan Lai tuanbia thiam pawl nihcun, A.D 1450 hrawng ah a si, tiah an ti.Simpi in Sunthla khua taw ah a ummi Lailun le Lungtial ah Halkha, Thantlang, Falam Laimi a kan thlahtu hna cu an rak i thial than. Lailun le Lungtial in (atu) Falam le Thantlang peng karlak ah a ummi, Zotlang ah an rak i thialthan.Zotlang ahcun caan tawite lawng an um i, cu hmun cun Thlanrawn, cheukhat Hakha, Thantlang, Falam peng, hna hi an rak tlak hna. Zotlang an um cu chikhate lawng a si caah, Lailun in kan i then, tiah tuanbia tialtu tam deuh nihcun an tial.Hihi A.D 1570 hrawng ah a si, tiah zumh a si. Lailun le Lungtial ah sau um loin, kan nih Hakha, Thantlang hrinsortu hna cu an lan i Zotlang Khuarua (Cinzah pawl thawhkehnak) an rak tlak. Zotlang khuarua khua in an i thial than i Thlanrawn khuahmun ah khin an i dil ta.Thlanrawn khuahmun in phukhat an tho i, Chuncung khua khi an tlaak. A cheu an va lan i Phailenzawl khua an va tlaak. A tangmi phudang zong Thlanrawn khuahmun in an tho ve i, Hniarlawn, Cinkhua, Hranhring le Aive khua hna khi an va tlaak hna. Hihi A.D 1550 le 1600 karlak ah a si lai, tiah zumh a si. B'. "Cinkhua" Timi Min A Chuahning' "Atu 'haibawm' kan timi zawn ah khin Pen kung nganpi a rak um. Cu Pen kungpi cu Cinhri nih cathup in a rak zelh dih. cu Cinhri hram cun, ti a rak chuak. Cu tichuahnak Cinhram cu kan pupa hna nih an rak biak. Zawtfahnak, kanghtiamnak le rawhralnak an ton caan poah ah hi Cinhram ti hi an rak than i raithawinak an rak tuah tawn. Cu tichuahnak Pen kungpi zeltu Cinhram min cherhchan in "Cinkhua" timi min hi a chuakmi a si".1 C'. Cinkhua Miphun Thawhkehnak' Kan thlahtu pupa hna cu, 1374 AD kum hrawng ah Kalaymyo in Runtiva zulh in an hung kai i Lailun hi 1400 AD hrawng ah an rak phan. Lailun ahcun kum tlawmpal an um hnu ah Ramsa ah an rak i tthial. Cu kaa ahcun, khuatlak phun in can tlawmpal an rak um. 'Ramsa' timi cu atu Falam peng, Lenhai pawng te ah khin a si. Lenhai ramchung ah a si i, Mangkheng bawi Pu Hlawn Ceu ram chung ah ah a ummi a si. Cu ka ahcun kum 20 hrawng an rak um. Cun an kal tthan i Bawi Sai hruainak in Saamphei (Hlawmphei) ah an rak i thial. Saamphei ahcun caan tawite lawng an rak um. Ramsa an rak um lio ah Lian tling, timi pa nih Mangkheng ramuk bawi, Hlawn Ceu fanu Bawi Tial a rak thit (Mangkheng tuanbia p.19). Cu tikah Pu Lian Tling le a nupi Pi Bawi Tial cu Saamphei lei ah kirter loin, Pu Hlawn Ceu nih Leilaw khua (khua thar) a rak tlakter hna. Cucaah Leilaw khua ahcun, Pu Lian Tling cu a minung tlawmpal (Hlawn Ceu minung) he an rak um i amah cu ramuk bawi a rak tuan. Saamphei tlang a ummi hna nih, a hmunhma a tha tiah Taizaang lo ah an rak thlawh. An lo tuannak in, Taizang cu khua ah an rak tlak thai. Taizaang Khua an tlak lio i an hruaitu cu Pu Bawi Sai a rak si; amah nih ramuk bawi a rak tuan. Taizang Khua i an rak um lio ahhin, Leilaw khua tlaktu le ramuk bawi a simi Pu Lian Tling ral nih an rak thah i a innpi zong mei in an rak khangh dih. Cucaah a nupi Bawi Tial le fapa cu ngaktah le venghimtu ngei ngei lo ah an rak cen caah, an pu Mangkheng bawi Hlawn ceu sin um ding in an rak kal.Sihmanhsehlaw Pu Hlawn Ceu nih "Nehbung khirh cu a tha hnga maw, khuavang (an mah lio chan i prophet bantuk ah ruahmi, khuachia umpi mi) kan hal rih tuah lai", tiah a rak ti hna. Cun Khuavang cu an hal tikah, "nehbung khirh cu a tha lo, nan thi lai" tiah a rak ti hna. Cucaah Pu Hlawn Ceu nih cun, "ka fanu zei ti awk tha hlah, thih nak cun nun cu pei kan duh deuh cu. Na miphun hawi, na (pasal) rualchan umnak khua, Taizaang tu ah va um ko uh", tiah a rak ti hna. Cu ti cun, Pu Hlawn Ceu nih thlahtu le umpitu minung zeimawzet he Pi Bawi Tial le fapa cu Taizaang lei ah cun a rak kalter hna i Taizang ah khua an rak sa. Hi lio caan ah, Taizang khua hruaitu cu Pu Bawi Sai a rak si rih. D'. Cinkhua Taizaang Ah' a. "Taizang" timi biafang a chuahning Cinkhua kan pupa hna Saamphei tlang an rak um lio ah, atu Taizaang kan timi hmun ah khin lo an rak tuah.Ni khat cu Bungbucerh kan timi zawn ah khin lovatpa pakhat cakei fano uam lio mi nih a rak tlaih i mipa cu ka thi lai e, ka chuahhnawh u law,tiah a rak au ti a si. Cu tikah, lo vat a hawile nih an chuahhnawh i mipa cu cakei kut in an chuh. Cucaah, cu kaa hmun cu kan thazang tthawnnak in cakei kan thah khawh, tinak caah "Taizaang" tiah min an rak sak.2 D. Cinkhua Khua Hlun Ah E. Cinkhua Khua Thar Ah II. Cinkhua Khua A Umnak Hmun A. Tlangpi Tlang 4 Nih A Kulh Cinkhua cu Chin Ramkulh khuali pi, Hakha khua in meng 14 a hlatnak latitude: 22.3644 longitude: 93.4356 ah a um. Rili in a san pe 4650' tluk a si. Cinkhua khua in nitlaklei ah Zakitte tlang, nichuah chaklei ah Hmung tlang, nichuah lei ah Samphei tlang, nitlaklei ah Hria tlang, tiin tlang ngan ngan tlang 4 kulh chung ah a um. B. Tiva Va 4 Tonnak Cung Ah A Thu Cinkhua Khua in nichuah lei ah Tihri tiva, nichuah thlanglei ah Dong tiva, nichuah thlanglei in a rung luanmi Laiva tiva, nitlaklei ah Hlukkua tiva, tiah tiva thatha va 4 aa tonnak cungah a ummi khua a si. C. Cinkhua Ram Bitkauh Cinkhua ram cu nichuah lei in nitlak lei meng 6, Nichuah chaklei in thlang lei ah meng 5 tluk a kau. III. Cinkhua Hruainak Kong A. Ramuk Bawi Chan B. Khua Bawi Chan IV. Cinkhua Fimcawnnak Kong A. Cozah Sianginn Hmuh hlan B. Cozah Sianginn Hmuh Hnu V. Cinkhua Biaknak Kong A. Khrihfa Phung Hlan B. Khrihfa Phung Hnu VI. Cinkhua Cithlah Hmun Dang Ah A Ummi Hna Kong A. Kawlram Chung Ah a. Hakha b. Hantawady 28-Dec-1980 ah, Cinkhua miphun chung upa cheukhat cu sagaing ramthen, Kangaw peng ah a ummi Hantawaddy khua ah umhmun khuar ding in an rak phan. A voikhatnak ah Hantawaddy khua umhmun khuar ding in aa rak i thawhmi hna cu a tanglei chungkhar 7 hi an rak si: 1. Pu Tum Bau (Dar Sung pa) 2. Pu Do Zam (Dar Nawn pa) 3. Pu Tum Kio (Ngun Cer pa) 4. Pu Hre Kam (Ngun Hu pa) 5. Pu Kil Mang (Mual Kio pa) 6. Pu Buak Kim (Deng Ling pa) 7. Pu Dar Hlun (Dawt Zi pa) Hi hna lak ahhin, cheukhat cu remrel lonak ruang phunphun ruang ah, Pu Kil Mang, Pu Tum Kio le Pu Hre Kam hna cu laitlang, Cinkhua khua ah an rak kir than. Pu Ram Peng (Ngun Zi pa) zong chikhat a rak pem ta ve nain caan tlawmpal ah Lai lei ah a rak kir colh than. Sihmanhsehlaw caan tlawmpal hnu ah, a kal ciami unau nehhnu zul in a dang chungkhar 3 an hung kal ve. Cu hna cu: 1. Pu Thang Ci (Sia Neng pa) 27-Dec-1982 ah Hantawady an phan. 2. Pu hrang Kip (Zam Ling pa) 1984 ah kum ah Hantawady an phan. 3. Pu Siang Kung (Sang Hre pa) An nih hi Chawngkhuah ah an rak um i Chuangkhuah (Aung Hakha) ah an rak um cang nain cozah Hantawady ah an rak thial hna. Atu March 2016 ahcun, Hantawady khua ummi Cinkhua hringsor dihlak chungkhar 21 an phan cang. B. Kawlram Leng Ah a. U.S.A b. Australia Cinkhua miphun nih Austrialia ram ah umhmun khuar hram kan thoknak hi kum 16 tluk a si cang. Australia ram ah umhmun a rak kan khuar piak hmaisa cemtu hi cu Pu Thawng Nawn a si. An nih hi, 4-Jan-2000 zinglei suimilam 11:00 ah Australia ram a rak phan. Cu hnu ahcun, Pathian nih Cinkhua miphun thlua a chuah i, duhsah tein an hun i chap lengmang. Nihin ahcun, chungkhar tling in a ummi 17, pumpak in a ummi minung 5 an si cang. A milu in 70 lengkai, Australia ram ah Cinkhua miphun kan um ve cang. (Note: Hihi March, 2016 report ning in a si. A rauh hlan ah, aa chap ding zong an um rih hna.). c. Norway Norway ram ah Cinkhua miphun nih umhmun kan khuar nak cu 2006 in a si cang. Sihmanhsehlaw nihin tiang ah, milu an karh kho ve rih lo. Norway ah umhmun a kan khuar piaktu cu Tv. Robert Siang Hu a si. An nih hi, 16-Feb-2006 ah Norway ram a rak phan. d. New Zealand New Zealand ram ah Cinkhua miphun nih umhmun kan khuarnak cu 2006 in a si. Umhmun a kan khuar piak hmaisa cemtu hi Tv. Tuan cung a si. An nih hi, 20-Oct-2006 ah a rak phan. A kum chung thiam thiam ah, Tv. Tluang Uk Thang, Lg. siang Tin Thluai le Tv. Tin Za Uk te tafar rual an hung phan ve. An nih hi an nu cinkhua, an pa Chun cung khua mi a si caah Cinkhua tufa/hrinsor an si. Tv. Tin Za Uk nih Australia ah a thial tak hna caah, atu cu minung 3 te lawng an tang cang. e. Malaysia 1994 kum ah, Nu Cinkhua miphun nusal, Nu Tial Cin cu Singapore ram a rak phan cang. Cinkhua miphun lak ah, ramleng chuak hmaisa bik a si lai, tiah ruah a si. Singapore hi 1963 in 1965 tiang Malaysai ram chung ah a ummi state 14 lak ah, pakhat a rak sinain 1965 ah Malaysia cozah nih, Singapore cu an ram in an rak chuah hna caah 9-Aug-1965 thok in an mah ram tein an dir. Cucaah atu Cinkhua miphun tampi an umnak ram malaysia hi a dang tein hun chiah a hau. Malaysia hi kan miphun umnak hmunlipi ah Malaysia ram Cinkhua miphun nih kan lamhnak hi 1996 ah a rak si cang. Kan miphun chung in Malaysia ram a rak phan hmaisa bik hi Pu Chan Cin Lian a si. An nih hi, 21-Aug-1996 ah Malaysia khualipi Kualalumpur a rak phan. Caan tlawmpal hnu ah, Pu Za Ceu, Pu Ngun Hre Ling le Pu Zing Peng hna nih an hun zulh ve. Cun, hi hna neh hnuzul in Cinkhua miphun Malaysaia ah an hung kal lengmang i, nihin ahcun chungkhar tling in a ummi inn 15, khua pa he aa thiummi Chinkhua tufa chungkhar 11, an dihlak ah chungkhar 26 an um cang. (Note: Hihi March, 2016 report ning in, tialmi a si). VII. Cinkhua Hrinsor Dihlak Milu Zet A. Kawlram Chung B. Kawlram Leng C. Ram Chung Ram Leng Dihlak VIII. Cinkhua Miphun Chung In Degree Sang La mi Hna A. Secular Degree La mi B. Bible Degree La mi I'X. Cinkhua Miphun Chung In Khuali pi le Ram Dang Ah Inn A Ngei Mi Hna' A. Ram Chung a. Hakha b. Rengoon B. Ram Leng a. U.S.A b. Australia Cinkhua miphun chung in Australia ram ah inn ngeimi chungkhar 7 an si cang. Hi chung ahhin, khua dang pa he aa ummi Cinkhua nu pawl telh chih an si. 1. Pu Thawng Nawn 2. Pu Mual Hu 3. Pu Tin Cung 4. Pu Chan Cin Lian 5. Pi Ngun Bor (pasal khua dang) 6. Mi Mi Moses (pasal khua dang) 7. Pi Mih Nge (pasal khua dang) Donghnak References: # Pu Dar Hlun (Dawt Zi pa) nih 17-Mar-2016 ah a chimmi cherhchan in tialmi a si. # "Diamond Jubilee Magazine", Cinkhua-2009 pp.